


what do you say?

by GymLeaderMorty (RivalSilver)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Begging, F/M, Orgasm Denial, Smut, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivalSilver/pseuds/GymLeaderMorty
Summary: he loves hearing her beg.





	what do you say?

**Author's Note:**

> hit that kudos button to motivate me to write more sin 
> 
> ily all :)

It took them less than five minutes after they had arrived back to their quarters, before they hastily removed their armor, then having Xander slam her against the wall, eagerly ready to relieve themselves of their sexual frustration. Though he was fair in the battlefield, sometimes he was the complete opposite in the bedroom.

“Xander!” Corrin could not contain her scream of pleasure. Her head bumped back against the cold wall. Slim fingers gripped his blond locks, yanking desperately as her hot breath brushed along the side of his shoulder. Her whole body trembled, and she hid her beet red face into his shirt, muffling out another moan. She locked her legs around his hips, which were held on to by his large hands, gripping along her stockings.

The prince of Nohr busied himself, digging his cock deep into her at a certain angle. He made sure to hold her tightly so that she didn’t fall, all while plunging himself into her roughly. Each moan, scream, and whine he drew out of the young woman filled the room, breaking the silence, along with the slams to the wall.

“ _Gods_ …” she moaned out, mouth parted, eyes closed. Each thrust inside of her kept pushing her over the edge, the urge to finally come after so many irresistible grinds finally reaching her body. “M-more—Ah!” Her body was arching against the wall, fingers digging into his head.

Suddenly, the blond stopped. _Completely._

The need to release vanished. Corrin whined helplessly, pulling away from his shirt and glared (or tried to glare) at her husband. “X-Xander, _please_ …”

“Please what?” he asked, breathless. He was still inside of her, twitching, as he too ached for a release.

When she stuttered his name, Xander silenced her as he once again continued to pound her roughly, her body lurching with his movements. Her moans instantly increased in pitch, her facial expression rather lewd and demanding. “A-ah… L-le…”

She swore she heard him chortle. Embarrassed, the young princess gazed back up to him, seeing nothing but his handsome face. Even during sex, he still was utterly sexy. Through her pants, she was about to demand, but stubbornly decided to stay quiet. Feeling the need to release once again hit her as he buried himself in her faster than before, and once again, her body stiffened greatly, a throaty groan escaping her lips. “O-oh, _Gods!_ ” Her pleasure had hit its peak, she felt it coming, and it would hit her hard.

But to her sheer dismay, he halted, with nothing but a wide, mischievous smirk crawling his lips.

“What do you say,” he whispered in a heavy, yet sexy tone.

Xander was more than pleased to hear her begging response, full of need and urgency.

“ _Please_ , let m-me come…”


End file.
